More than friends
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Amigos de infância, melhores amigos, parceiros de equipe, amantes... Era difícil encontrar uma definição exata para aquela relação, principalmente quando as diversas formas de amor se convergiam. Oikawa amava Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi amava Oikawa, e esses sentimentos eram mais do que suficientes.


\- Haikyuu! e seus personagens pertencem a Furudate Haruichi ;

— Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

 **More than friends**

Ele viu a mensagem antes de ouvir o toque. Inicialmente, seu intuito era saber que horas eram, mas a mensagem ocupou todo o espaço da tela do celular e uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu. Seu interlocutor, como de costume, usava mais emojis do que letras e uma notícia que poderia ser dita em no máximo duas linhas tomava o visor inteiro. _Então ele talvez não venha hoje?_ Iwaizumi jogou o celular sobre a cama e se pôs a escolher o que vestiria, _não que eu me importe._ Os olhos negros encararam o fraco pôr do sol através da porta de vidro que levava à pequena sacada e por um instante ele sentiu uma pontada de solidão. Passar a noite de sábado sozinho não era raro, porém, parte dele havia se acostumado à companhia.

Iwaizumi vivia naquele compacto apartamento há pouco mais de seis meses e aquela permaneceria sendo sua residência até o fim das aulas, em março. No entanto, tudo naquele local era em pares: dos talheres à roupa de cama, qualquer pessoa que entrasse no apartamento automaticamente buscaria o segundo morador e, bem, não o encontraria. O motivo pelo qual havia somente pares era alto e com uma péssima personalidade que beirava o irritante e narcisista. Aquela pessoa não tinha a mínima noção de espaço pessoal e fazia daquele lugar seu recanto particular. E, embora não estivesse sempre presente, cada canto do apartamento remetia a Oikawa Tooru.

Ele pegou a blusa de moletom de dentro do guarda-roupa e a vestiu. Aquele inverno estava sendo tão rigoroso quanto o anterior e aquela noite, em especial, exigia uma refeição quente. _Talvez Nabe? Curry?_ Suas opções não eram vastas, assim como o interior de sua despensa. Iwaizumi passava a maior parte do tempo fora de casa e acabava se esquecendo de fazer compras. _Eu farei isso na segunda depois do treino..._ O pensamento cruzou sua mente, contudo, foi rapidamente afastado. _Se ele me acompanhar até aqui será impossível. Fazer compras com Oikawa é como andar constantemente com uma criança._ Várias lembranças passaram diante de seus olhos, uma mais desagradável do que a outra, e o moreno respirou fundo, retirando a blusa de moletom e a substituindo por um casaco bem grosso. _Agora é a hora._

Iwaizumi encolheu-se ao ganhar à rua, afundando o rosto no grosso cachecol azul escuro e percebendo que aquela peça não lhe pertencia. Ela cheirava a perfume amadeirado e só uma pessoa que ele conhecia usava aquela colônia. Aquele era um bairro tranquilo, então por alguns minutos ele esqueceu-se que dia era aquele, ou melhor, qual seria o dia seguinte. A realidade mostrou-se presente ao entrar no centro comercial e após ser recebido literalmente por grandes corações vermelhos no meio da face.

"D-Desculpe."

A mãe puxou a criança que segurava os balões e as duas se afastaram. _Dia dos Namorados, hm?_ Ele parou e encarou os balões em forma de corações antes de continuar seu caminho. O supermercado estava parcialmente cheio, entretanto, sua lista era pequena e havia sido feita às pressas, logo, ele não permaneceria muito tempo. A primeira parada foi a seção de carnes e um sorriso satisfeito decorou seu rosto ao ver que havia promoções. Certos detalhes e emoções cotidianas só eram sentidas quando se morava sozinho, como descontos e promoções inusitadas.

A escolha para aquele jantar seria _Nabe_ e Iwaizumi não teve pressa na escolha dos ingredientes. O clima frio exigia uma refeição quente e nutritiva o bastante para ajudá-lo a passar a noite sozinho. Sábado significava assistir partidas de vôlei na TV e algumas horas passionais sobre a cama, todavia, sem Oikawa somente a primeira parte seria possível e não haveria melhor companhia do que um delicioso jantar. _E amanhã..._

Os corações vermelhos voltaram à sua mente e ele franziu a testa, parando no meio da seção de enlatados. Aquele seria seu quarto Dia dos Namorados ao lado do amante, mas o primeiro que passavam totalmente sozinhos. _Até o ano passado eu morava com meus pais._ Iwaizumi engoliu seco, compreendendo a responsabilidade que tinha nas mãos. _Oikawa virá? De manhã? À tarde? À noite? E se ele não vier?_ As questões se multiplicavam, sem nenhum sinal de solução e que culminaram em um par de bochechas coradas.

Nos últimos dias o moreno se surpreendia por ter certos pensamentos em relação àquela pessoa. Eles estavam naquela relação há quase quatro anos, ainda que esse período não tenha sido ininterrupto. No primeiro ano do ensino médio os dois tiveram a maior e mais longa briga de suas curtas existências, o que culminou em Oikawa arranjando uma nova namorada a cada semana. _Nós estávamos conversando e de repente começamos a discutir. Eu mal me lembro do motivo, mas cada um seguiu uma direção diferente._

A sensação de vê-lo ao lado de outra pessoa jamais foi esquecida, apenas adormecia em uma parte reservada de seu coração. O moreno tentou, mas _aquela_ manhã o seguiria para sempre. _Eu estava saindo da classe quando os vi passar. Oikawa estava rindo enquanto sussurrava algo para a garota._ Inicialmente, ele pretendia ir à classe ao lado para falar com um colega de time, porém, seu destino mudou para o banheiro, onde ele vomitou todo o café da manhã. _Eu peguei minha mochila, avisei que não iria ao treino e fui para casa._

Vê-lo com uma garota acabou se transformando em rotina, mesmo que Iwaizumi nunca houvesse se acostumado. Em quadra não existiam brigas ou discussões e eles eram a dupla perfeita, o coração do time. Fora do ginásio não havia conversas ou sequer cumprimentos. O fim daquela guerra fria foi no verão daquele ano, quando o moreno conseguiu uma namorada, que foi também a primeira e última mulher que ele se envolveu sexualmente. Sua primeira vez foi o assunto da semana e das brincadeiras dos amigos, e por alguns dias o fez pensar que aquela seria sua vida. _Arrumar uma namorada, casar, ter filhos..._ A experiência não fora ruim, no entanto, foi impossível não comparar com o sexo que havia feito anteriormente. A garota era bonita e não foi difícil conseguir uma ereção, mas durante todo o ato houve a persistente sensação de que alguma coisa estava faltando.

No final de semana seguinte ao acontecido Iwaizumi recebeu uma mensagem enquanto dormia, que o fez sentar-se na cama. _"Por favor, desça."_ Ele caminhou até a janela, franziu a sobrancelha e desceu as escadas, parando na soleira da porta para não molhar-se. A chuva que caia era forte e abafada, contudo, não se comparava às lágrimas daquele parado à sua frente e que parecia mais baixo por não estar no nível da casa. O que os separavam eram quatro degraus e uma briga idiota que nenhum deles se lembrava mais do motivo.

Oikawa chorou até que seus joelhos cedessem e foi colocado para dentro antes que os pais percebessem que ele estava fora da cama. _Eu o levei até meu quarto e ofereci uma toalha, mas tudo o que ele fez foi chorar e chorar, como costumava fazer quando éramos crianças._ Quando conseguiu alguma palavra, o rapaz somente se desculpava. _Eu o mandei tomar um banho e desci até a cozinha. Minha mãe acordou e eu disse que Oikawa havia chegado e que passaria a noite no meu quarto. Aqueci um pouco de leite, adicionei açúcar e esperei ele voltar._

O capitão retornou sem as lágrimas e em seu lugar havia uma expressão que Iwaizumi só via durante os jogos. Normalmente, Oikawa era uma pessoa idiota, teimosa e extremamente infantil, além de mimada, entretanto, do outro lado de uma rede ele se transformava e esboçava aqueles mesmos olhos decididos e firmes. Os dois se ajoelharam frente a frente e, após respirar fundo, as seguintes palavras foram ditas, sem hesitação ou um pingo de gozação:

"Eu te amo, Hajime."

Ele se manteve imóvel e apenas escutou o pedido oficial de desculpas. Aquela foi uma longa noite, que infelizmente não terminou como Oikawa gostaria. Sentimentos foram compartilhados, mal-entendidos resolvidos, mas algumas coisas só poderiam ser curadas com o tempo e, embora houvessem decidido retomar a amizade, nem as lágrimas e nem os pedidos de desculpas foram capazes de convencê-lo a voltar com relacionamento amoroso.

Dois dias após aquela noite o rapaz de cabelos castanhos terminou com sua namorada, da época, e foi o assunto do colégio, graças aos cinco dedos em suas bochechas e a camiseta suja com pão de curry. Não houve mais garotas ou gracejos no corredor e os dois voltaram a passar mais tempo juntos, apesar de Iwaizumi não ter terminado o seu namoro. O tempo, todavia, serviu somente para provar algo que ele sempre desconfiou. O treino e as horas que estavam um na companhia do outro eram a melhor parte de seu dia e quando sua namorada o questionou porque eles não se viam mais ou se tocaram nas últimas semanas, foi muito difícil não dizer a verdade. O inevitável término de seu primeiro e último namoro não o deixou com o coração partido, pelo contrário. Ele já sabia a resposta, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

Oito semanas e dois dias, esse foi o tempo que Oikawa precisou para reconquistá-lo, e novamente Iwaizumi encontrou-se junto daquele que ele sabia estar destinado a permanecer. Eles eram amigos de infância, colegas de time, homens e amantes. _O que aconteceu tinha de acontecer. Nós precisávamos daquela experiência e amadurecemos a partir dela. Se não tivéssemos tido aquela briga teríamos nos envolvido mais profundamente e, quando ela acontecesse, talvez não houvesse mais volta e a ferida fosse mais profunda. Algumas feridas não podem ser curadas com ausência e tempo. Nós tivemos sorte._

As lembranças o acompanharam durante os corredores e sua cesta estava cheia quando chegou ao caixa. _Frio..._ Iwaizumi suspirou ao sair do supermercado com várias sacolas em ambas as mãos. _Eu comprei mais do que deveria..._ A caminhada o aqueceria e sua mente repetia mentalmente que assim que chegasse em casa ele tomaria um longo e quente banho, e degustaria uma refeição quente e reconfortante. As ruas pareciam mais cheias e a quantidade de casais aumentara, e foi um alívio deixar o centro comercial. O moreno repetia a receita do _Nabe_ enquanto subia os degraus até o segundo andar, torcendo para que não tivesse problemas em ligar o aquecedor. _O quê...?_

Ele parou assim que ganhou o corredor. Havia alguém sentado na entrada de seu apartamento, encolhido e com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos. Seus olhos reviraram e seus passos se tornaram mais largos.

"Oi..." Iwaizumi chutou seu visitante, que ergueu o rosto e mostrou um par de bochechas coradas pelo frio.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa pareceu aliviado ao vê-lo, mas logo se pôs de pé, irritado e apontando em sua direção. "Onde você estava?! Como ousa _me_ deixar esperando! E ainda no frio! Eu poderia ter morrido aqui!"

"Uma pena que você continue vivo." Ele retirou a chave do bolso, porém, o olhar se fixou nas duas caixas de pizza que estavam ao chão _._ "Você disse que talvez não fosse aparecer."

"Talvez. Eu disse _talvez_! Você deveria ter me esperado até o último segundo, Iw—"

O chute o acertou direto no estômago, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se enquanto gemia e se abraçava. O casaco o impossibilitasse de movimentos mais complexos, mas fora com facilidade que sua perna calou seu interlocutor. As pizzas foram recolhidas e o moreno adentrou ao apartamento, deixando a porta aberta. Os tênis foram arrumados na soleira e o amante se juntou a ele segundos depois, o rosto ainda vermelho por ter ficado sem ar e uma expressão aborrecida.

"Eu trouxe o jantar... de nada." Oikawa claramente se esforçava para falar, como uma criança que fora repreendida pela mãe, mas que é obrigada a manter diálogo.

"Eu pretendia cozinhar, mas pizza foi uma ótima ideia."

"M-Mesmo?" A irritação passou totalmente e os olhos castanhos brilharam. "Vamos deixar a pizza para amanhã. Eu quero comer a sua comida, Iwa-chan!"

"Não, idiota. A pizza não estará tão boa amanhã." Iwaizumi pegou os copos de dentro do armário e abriu a geladeira atrás do refrigerante. "Eu farei o almoço amanhã," ele virou-se, "já que você vai passar a noite aqui."

Oikawa era uma pessoa muito simples.

Na verdade, ele era somente um tolo, cujos desejos e anseios eram diretos e básicos. _Eu sei que ele gosta quando eu cozinho, embora cozinhe melhor do que eu._ Iwaizumi seguiu até a da sala-quarto, colocando os copos sobre a mesinha de centro, ao mesmo tempo em que sua companhia voltava da cozinha com os pratos e um largo e satisfeito sorriso em seus lábios. _Ele trouxe a bolsa esportiva, então deve passar o final de semana._ Seu peito tornou-se aquecido, no entanto, ele tinha certeza de que fora decorrente do calor que emanava do aquecedor.

A televisão foi ligada e os dois se encostaram à cama e degustaram os dois discos de pizza enquanto assistiam a um programa de variedades. Oikawa parecia ter deixado o mau humor de lado e o ar ao seu redor até se tornou mais leve. O canal foi mudado e eles conseguiram assistir ao último set da reprise de um jogo de vôlei. Naquele momento as conversas paralelas cessaram e ambos se conservaram sérios e concentrados. Jogar contra escolas do ensino médio parecia brincadeira de criança se comparado a um jogo oficial. Os passes, as levantadas e os saques estavam em um nível muito diferente. E, ao final, sorriram de orelha a orelha, os olhos brilhando em antecipação e uma inevitável excitação em fazer parte daquele mundo o quanto antes.

Eles lavaram a louça juntos e o ex-capitão se prontificou a ser o primeiro a tomar banho, sugerindo sensualmente que os dois dividissem a banheira, e recebendo como resposta a toalha enrolada como uma bola, que o acertou no rosto. Iwaizumi aproveitou o tempo livre para se livrar das caixas de papelão, além de levar o lixo para fora. Seu objetivo principal, contudo, estava dentro do guarda-roupa, escondido em uma caixa de sapatos. O embrulho era grande para a corrente prateada, ainda que houvesse lhe custado dois meses de economias, que o fizeram ter somente uma refeição ao dia. _É estúpido, não? Nós somos dois homens, não precisamos dessas bobagens._

De qualquer forma, o moreno havia comprado o que o amante queria e sabia que o presente não seria uma grande decepção. _Nós a vimos em uma loja de joias na volta de um treino. Para variar, ele gosta de coisas que brilhem e namorou aquela corrente por semanas._ Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e a porta do guarda-roupa foi fechada assim que a do banheiro se abriu. Oikawa saiu vestido com um conjunto azul-claro de moletom e aproximou-se com os braços abertos.

"Um pouco de amor não seria má ideia, Iwa-chan." Ele fingiu tristeza ao ter seu abraço recusado. "Estou com frio. Você se importa se eu fizer um chá?"

"Eu comprei chocolate," Iwaizumi pegava sua troca de roupas. "Se você quiser usá-lo."

"Yay! Chocolate quente~"

Oikawa bateu palmas animado e seguiu até a cozinha cantarolante, ao mesmo tempo em que moreno suspirava e caminhava até o banheiro. A nova troca de roupas ficou no armário e as outras foram jogadas dentro do cesto de roupa suja. _O que é isso..._ Ele revirou os olhos ao ver que no box que separava o chuveiro da banheira havia um desenho feito com vapor, e que continha o nome dos dois e vários corações. _Ele tem tempo para fazer essas bobagens? O idiota realmente toma banho?!_

Iwaizumi gostava de cozinhar em sua banheira no inverno, contudo, quando Oikawa passava as noites no apartamento ele precisava abrir mão temporariamente de seus longos banhos de espuma. _Eu sei que vamos terminar aqui, mas eu preciso de privacidade._ Sabendo bem o que aconteceria quando ele voltasse ao quarto, seu corpo precisava de alguns cuidados. Aqueles preciosos minutos haviam se tornado rotineiros e o que inicialmente pareceu vergonhoso e absurdo hoje era tratado como natural.

Eles eram amigos de infância e se conheciam basicamente desde sempre.

Iwaizumi não conseguia se recordar de nenhuma lembrança que não os envolvessem juntos de alguma forma. Quando crianças, ambos costumavam procurar insetos nas praças. Oikawa no começo demonstrava medo, mas foi uma questão de tempo para que estivessem correndo pelas ruas com gaiolas cheias de besouros e cigarras. _Ele era um chorão. Não podia cair ou escorregar que começava a chorar e gritar._ Nessas horas o moreno se aproximava, ficando ao seu lado e tentando acalmá-lo. O show durava minutos e em seguida o garotinho de olhos castanhos enxugava as lágrimas e voltava a sorrir.

Os anos modificaram aquela relação, mesmo que certos aspectos continuassem iguais. Oikawa transformou-se do garoto afeminado e chorão em um rapaz extremamente popular, charmoso e _levemente_ chorão. Sua teimosia deu espaço à petulância e aos poucos Iwaizumi percebeu que seu papel mudara. Com o passar do tempo, Oikawa cessou de depender totalmente dele, e tornou-se mais independente. _Um dia aquele garotinho estava do meu tamanho e no seguinte eu precisei inclinar o rosto para enxergá-lo. Ele gradativamente me deixou para trás, ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava._

Aquela sensação não durou muito. No último ano do ginásio, no meio de um teste de coragem, eles cruzaram a linha que mudaria tudo. O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentou-se na escadaria do templo, abraçando os joelhos e tentando segurar o choro. Iwaizumi aproximou-se e acomodou-se ao seu lado para tentar acalmá-lo. Oikawa ergueu o rosto, eles se encararam por algum tempo, e no instante seguinte os lábios se encontraram. _Foi meu primeiro beijo, embora eu soubesse que Oikawa já havia beijado metade das garotas da classe._ A reação, que deveria ser empurrá-lo, xingá-lo e, consequentemente, chutá-lo, não aconteceu e ele nunca esqueceria a textura daqueles lábios e a sensação das línguas se esbarrando de maneira desajeitada. Aqueles segundos foram mágicos e a sensação era como se todos os momentos que viveram houvessem sido preliminares para aquele instante.

Eles estavam fadados a se apaixonarem.

Iwaizumi encontrou Oikawa deitado sobre sua cama quando deixou o banheiro. _Está realmente frio._ Uma caneca de chocolate quente o esperava e foi com prazer que ele a bebeu, degustando cada gole.

"Então...?" O amante o fitava com olhos brilhantes e cheios de expectativas.

"Estava bom." O comentário soou baixo. "Talvez um pouco doce demais..."

"O que eu preciso fazer para te deixar feliz, Iwa-chan?" Ele afundou o rosto no travesseiro e suspirou de modo dramático.

 _Nada. Eu já sou plenamente feliz._ O moreno retornou da cozinha após deixar as canecas vazias dentro da pia e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

"Cheira como você." O ex-capitão do time afundou mais o rosto no travesseiro antes de encará-lo. "É excitante... oh, eu sinto vontade me tocar agora~"

"Oi, Asska—"

Os lábios fisgaram os seus antes que a ideia pudesse ser concluída. _Ele só é rápido e esperto para vôlei e essas coisas..._ Os olhos negros se fecharam e Iwaizumi deixou-se ser puxado para a cama, pois sabia que não havia outra forma de terminar aquela noite. Suas costas tocaram o colchão e Oikawa ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, retirando a camiseta e a blusa de moletom em um único movimento.

"A luz." Ele cobriu o rosto com o braço para omitir suas bochechas vermelhas.

"Certo, mas deixarei a da sacada acessa."

O amante afastou-se, cruzando a pequena sala-quarto e retornando antes que sua falta fosse sentida. A luz da sacada iluminava parcialmente o cômodo, o bastante para que eles pudessem ver um ao outro indiretamente. Quando o assunto era sexo, geralmente eles estavam em consenso em tudo, menos a iluminação. Oikawa gostava de manter as luzes acessas enquanto Iwaizumi sentia-se constrangido. _Não é vergonha do que fazemos,_ ele retirou a blusa que vestia, mas não lhe foi permitido tirar a camiseta, _eu não gosto de me ver refletido em seus olhos... é embaraçoso._

"Você sabe que eu gosto de despi-lo." Oikawa ergueu a camiseta branca até a altura do pescoço e ofereceu um charmoso meio sorriso antes de deixar que sua língua circulasse um dos mamilos.

O moreno tremeu, arrepiando-se com o toque direto. Não importava quantas vezes eles houvessem feito aquilo, os toques e as carícias sempre o faziam sentir coisas novas. A língua desceu por seu abdômen e os dentes mordiscavam levemente a pele somente para provocá-lo. O inverno estava no auge e as temperaturas muitas vezes, durante a noite, chegavam abaixo de zero. Normalmente ele se enrolava em vários edredons e dormia como uma lagarta dentro de seu casulo, todavia, naquela noite as estações do ano perderam completamente a importância. O inverno existia, claro, mas do lado de fora da porta de vidro que separava a sacada do restante do apartamento. Daquele lado as pessoas viviam suas vidas, aproveitando o final de sábado da melhor maneira que encontravam e ao lado daqueles que amavam e se importavam. Do lado de dentro, ele corava ao sentir o caminho que a furtiva língua percorria, suspirando ao sentir a calça sendo abaixada e escorregando por suas pernas.

Oikawa assoviava baixo, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Os longos e pálidos dedos, tão acostumados às bolas de vôlei, tocavam o interior das pernas, apertando a virilha e provocando-o de uma maneira que somente ele conseguia. A roupa de baixo vinho marcava as coxas e a ereção que surgiu pouco depois do primeiro beijo. As pontas dos dedos correram pelo membro, tocando-o por cima do tecido e conseguindo as primeiras reações de Iwaizumi.

"O... Oikawa... pare de perder tempo." As palavras eram meros sussurros. Sua nuca estava arqueada e aquele toque indireto, apesar de excitante, servia unicamente para frustrá-lo.

"Eu quero ser gentil, mas para variar você é tão pervertido, Iwa-chan." A resposta soou propositalmente arrastada e falsa.

Ele sentiu a roupa de baixo ser retirada e seu rosto ergueu-se. A certeza do que aconteceria em seguida era tentadora demais e Oikawa jamais o decepcionaria. O amante ficou em pé e ao lado da cama o tempo suficiente para despir-se completamente. A evidente ereção encheu-lhe a boca com saliva, imaginando que em alguns minutos ele a sentiria movendo-se dentro dele e fazendo-o perder a noção de tudo que não envolvesse aquele instante.

"Não olhe tanto, Iwa-chan, eu sou tímido." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu, levando a mão ao próprio sexo e o masturbando algumas vezes somente para provocá-lo. "Eu trocaria de lugar com você, mas faz tanto tempo, e eu preciso da minha dose semanal de Iwa-chan."

"Nós fizemos semana passada, idiota."

"Sim, mas Iwa-chan, como bom pervertido, foi o único a aproveitar os petiscos antes do prato principal. Agora é minha vez."

Iwaizumi engoliu seco, relaxando melhor na cama e encarando o teto. Na semana anterior eles tiveram treino durante o final de semana e Oikawa só o visitou no domingo à tarde. As horas de sexo foram diminuídas consideravelmente, visto que eles não puderam fazer nada muito cansativo, pois treinariam na segunda-feira. _Eu não posso dizer que não aproveitei._ Ele umedeceu os lábios e recordou-se dos longos minutos que passou entre as pernas de Oikawa, deixando que sua boca e língua fizessem o trabalho. _Se eu me concentrar consigo até me lembrar do gosto._

As lembranças cessaram quando a realidade mostrou-se presente. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a língua subir por sua ereção. A textura e a umidade o arrepiavam, mas nada se comparava ao calor do interior da boca de Oikawa. _Isso é muito bom..._ Iwaizumi ergueu o pescoço, admirando o modo como aquela pessoa trabalhava em seu baixo ventre. O sexo sumia completamente dentro da boca, reaparecendo em seguida úmido com saliva. Quando os olhares se encontraram, o amante ofereceu uma charmosa piscadela, intensificando os movimentos e movendo a língua com mais ânimo.

Os primeiros minutos foram extremamente prazerosos, com direito a sons exagerados somente para deixá-lo envergonhado. Porém, quando Iwaizumi sentiu algo tocar sua entrada, seu corpo automaticamente antecipou a carícia. _Quando foi que ele pegou o lubrificante?_ O toque gelado e pegajoso não era novo e o fez pensar que Oikawa havia escondido o tubo embaixo da roupa de cama enquanto ele tomava banho. O dedo o atingiu fundo e passou a mover-se devagar e de modo desinteressado, preparando-o para a ação principal.

No começo daquela relação, o moreno precisou de semanas até conseguir reconhecer que sentia prazer durante o sexo. Oikawa assumiu o papel ativo desde a primeira vez e, embora seu orgulho se sentisse ferido todas as vezes que o recebia, foi uma questão de tempo até que tudo aquilo fosse deixado de lado. _Nós trocamos de lugar uma vez e foi bom, mas estranho. Ele reclamou o tempo todo e só conseguiu chegar ao orgasmo depois de se masturbar._ Iwaizumi não fez questão de repetir a experiência, uma vez que, depois que o amante chegou ao clímax, o seu próprio auge não aconteceu, não importasse quantas vezes ele se movesse. _Nós paramos e trocamos de posição e tudo o que ele precisou foi me penetrar duas vezes._ A certeza de que seu corpo havia se condicionado a certos estímulos acabou com seu orgulho idiota e fazer sexo com aquela pessoa tornou-se incrível.

Os dois dedos já não se moviam devagar ou com resguardo. Iwaizumi sentia que estava muito próximo do orgasmo e aquele duplo estímulo servia unicamente para excitá-lo. Sua mão tocou os cabelos castanhos, sentindo os finos fios escorregarem por seus dedos. Oikawa ergueu os olhos, movendo a língua de maneira imprópria e exagerada por ser observado. O sinal de que as preliminares já haviam cumprido seu papel foi compreendido e ele ergueu o rosto, passando a língua pelos lábios e sorrindo. _Ele realmente tinha tudo planejado._ Oikawa ergueu um pouco a roupa de cama e pegou uma caixa lacrada, abrindo-a com charme, mas certa pressa. O preservativo foi colocado e o moreno cedeu o travesseiro onde apoiava sua cabeça para que fosse colocado embaixo de seu quadril, o que tornaria o ato mais fácil.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se posicionou entre suas pernas, ajeitando-se e o penetrando devagar, ainda que não houvesse muita resistência. Os lábios de Iwaizumi se entreabriram e as sobrancelhas se juntaram conforme ele sentia-se invadido. O amante só parou quando estava completamente dentro e então o primeiro gemido da noite soou através dos lábios de ambos. Iwaizumi fechou os olhos, permitindo-se somente sentir. Os movimentos iniciais eram lentos e profundos, com um toque de gentileza e uma pitada de desejo. O ex-capitão era uma pessoa extremamente consciente e atenciosa durante o sexo e ele tinha certeza de que todas as suas reações eram observadas atentamente.

O ritmo começou quando Oikawa inclinou-se à frente e os olhos negros se abriram. Iwaizumi esticou os braços, trazendo-o mais para perto em um abraço e sentindo a respiração quente em seu pescoço. A cama passou a ranger com frequência e em pouco tempo, o que começou devagar e ponderado, transformou-se em uma sucessão de estocadas fortes e profundas, que o devoraram completamente e atingiam seu ponto especial com uma insistência delirante.

"Ha... Hajime," a voz era uma mistura de sussurros, gemidos e suspiros, mas chegou clara aos seus ouvidos.

"Sim..." ele mal conseguia mover os lábios. Os únicos sons a deixar sua boca eram gemidos. "Sem treinos na segunda."

"Hehehe... obrigado."

Oikawa inclinou-se para trás, voltando a ficar ajoelhado. Os olhos se encontraram e o moreno viu claramente o momento em que ele passou a língua pelos lábios e afastou suas pernas um pouco mais. O movimento seguinte foi muito mais forte e intenso, e ele inclinou as costas do colchão, arrepiando-se totalmente. O clímax o surpreendeu, deixando um rastro de sêmen por seu abdômen. Oikawa não parou o e não deixou que ele se afastasse do que acontecia em seu baixo ventre. O orgasmo relaxara seus músculos e cada estocada tinha o dobro da potência. _Não existe a mínima chance de eu treinar na segunda-feira._ Ele riu consigo mesmo, prevendo que aquela era apenas uma prévia de como seria seu final de semana e que eles certamente passariam aqueles dois dias fazendo exatamente aquilo.

Não demorou a que o cômodo se transformasse em uma mistura de eróticos sons. O ranger da cama não era nada se comparado aos sons do próprio ato, que, por sua vez, perdia completamente para os gemidos insistentes e roucos de Oikawa. Iwaizumi sentia-se confortável naquela posição, admirando-o mover-se entre suas pernas e o provando a cada estocada. O peitoral pálido brilhava e mesmo com a meia luz vindo da sacada era possível ver a pele úmida com suor. O moreno sabia que ele estava no limite, tanto pelo modo como suas sobrancelhas se juntavam devido à concentração, como pelos movimentos intensos e constantes. Iwaizumi arrepiou-se e gemeu quando Oikawa moveu-se pela última vez, penetrando-o fundo e deixando que sua voz ecoa-se por todo o local. Seus olhos se fecharam e um pesado corpo caiu sobre ele.

A respiração do amante era alta e totalmente descompassada, como alguém que havia corrido quilômetros e finalmente conseguira deitar-se sobre a grama. Ele subiu a mão pelas costas úmidas, sentindo o calor da pele e os músculos. O toque pareceu agradá-lo e foi uma questão de tempo até que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos se acalmasse, mesmo que permanecesse na mesma posição e sem nenhum sinal de que iria se mover.

"Oi, saia de cima." Iwaizumi resolveu avisar antes de chutá-lo. Honestamente, ele não estava em condições de realizar movimentos muito arriscados. "Você é pesado."

"Somente mais um pouco. Seu cheiro me traz de volta à vida."

"Eu estou sujo e suado, idiota."

"Iwa-chan, pervertido~"

A voz soou risonha e sua companhia não se mexeu por algum tempo, até arrastar-se para o lado. A cama era de solteiro, logo, os dois estavam sempre grudados.

"Você estava delicioso como sempre, Iwa-chan." Oikawa depositou um barulhento beijo em sua bochecha e sentou-se na cama antes das represálias.

Iwaizumi observou-o até vê-lo se levantar, sabendo que o amante havia retirado o preservativo. _Ele é discreto._ Oikawa afastou-se, indo até o banheiro e retornando depois de uma rápida passada pela cozinha.

"Vista-se," o moreno aceitou a garrafa de água que lhe foi oferecida.

"Por quê?" A resposta soou inocente. "Nós vamos continuar."

 _Eu sei disso!_ O moreno sentou-se na cama e deu um longo gole, sentindo a água descer por sua garganta e hidratá-lo. Fazer sexo era quase tão cansativo quanto uma partida e ele sabia que se sentiria completamente exausto no dia seguinte.

"Oikawa..." Seus lábios afastaram-se da garrafa e ele apontou para o guarda-roupa. "Dentro da terceira porta há uma caixa vermelha. É sua."

Oikawa, que havia colocado a roupa de baixo novamente, quase correu até o guarda-roupa, abrindo a porta com exagero e procurando a tal caixa. Quando ela foi encontrada, Iwaizumi manteve-se deitado, o coração batendo rápido e um pouco ansioso para saber a opinião sobre seu presente.

"Iwa-chan..." Ele virou-se, os olhos brilhando em lágrimas enquanto segurava a corrente prateada. "Você lembrou..."

 _Não é como se você fosse alguém fácil de esquecer._ O moreno deu de ombros, tentando o seu melhor em parecer indiferente. Oikawa ajoelhou-se na beirada da cama e o abraçou forte, chamando seu nome e misturando-o com vários "eu te amo". No entanto, em determinado momento ele levantou-se de repente e foi até a bolsa esportiva que havia trazido.

"Sabe, eu pretendia dar seu presente somente amanhã, mas já estamos no Dia dos Namorados."

Os olhos negros foram automaticamente para o aparelho celular no chão. _Meia noite e dois..._ Ele retornou e ajoelhou-se na beirada da cama mais uma vez. Uma de suas mãos tocou a de Iwaizumi, que sentiu quando algo frio foi colocado no dedo anelar.

"O quê..."

"Não é uma aliança, é apenas um anel de prata. A marca é bem conhecida e está na moda." Oikawa ergueu a mão esquerda e mostrou que também tinha um e que estava no mesmo dedo. "Eu comprei algo que poderíamos usar sem chamar a atenção. Para os outros, esses são somente acessórios, mas para mim..." Os olhos castanhos se abaixaram por um momento. Iwaizumi sentiu o coração pular uma batida. "Para _nós_ , é muito mais do que isso. Essa é a prova que eu queria te dar de que eu estou pronto. Em poucas semanas daremos adeus ao ensino médio e começaremos uma vida totalmente diferente. Então, eu estou pronto para deixar tudo para trás e recomeçar ao seu lado, Hajime."

Iwaizumi nunca foi uma pessoa romântica.

Mesmo quando aquele relacionamento começou, ele sempre teve uma postura realista. Ambos sabiam que aquela relação estava fadada a viver em segredo, que não haveria casamentos ou filhos, a não ser que se separassem. Contudo, havia opções, escolhas, para aquele estilo de vida. _Eu saí de casa com a desculpa de que morando próximo ao colégio eu poderia ter mais tempo para estudar para a universidade. Meus pais concordaram e minha mesada transformou-se no aluguel. O lugar é barato, quase ao lado do colégio e eu tenho a privacidade que preciso._ Entretanto, por mais que ele quisesse mascarar a realidade, seria impossível negar que Oikawa foi motivo principal. Por anos eles se encontraram sob as vistas dos pais e era um pouco incômodo precisar se policiar para não serem pegos. O apartamento resolveu o problema, mas trouxe outro: sem terceiros, Iwaizumi percebeu que não se importaria de passar o restante de sua vida ao lado daquela pessoa.

E aquela descoberta era assustadora.

Os dois haviam passado para a mesma universidade, além de conseguirem uma gorda bolsa de estudos como jogadores oficiais do time. Verdade fosse dita, eles receberam vários convites de inúmeras universidades e optaram juntos por aquela. A equipe de vôlei era forte e com a adição de dois excelentes jogadores havia conversas sobre campeonatos e até, no futuro, jogar profissionalmente. A equipe de vôlei tinha seu próprio dormitório e isso significava que dividiriam o mesmo quarto. Aquela foi uma exigência de Oikawa que o agradou, embora ele não houvesse demonstrado. A ideia de que passariam a nova fase de suas vidas juntos o deixava nervoso, mas também ansioso e excitado. Aquele era um passo gigantesco, que ele não se imaginava dando com mais ninguém.

Portanto, quando seus olhos fitaram o simples anel prateado em seu dedo, ele entendeu automaticamente a resolução do amante, pois em seu coração aquela decisão já havia sido tomada.

"Oik—"

"Eu sei que já passamos por muitas coisas e que te decepcionei e te magoei, mas sempre serei grato por você ter me aceitado de volta." A voz sempre alegre soou séria e profunda. Ela só surgia quando o assunto era extremamente relevante. "Eu não sei viver sem você, Hajime. Eu tentei e foi definitivamente a pior fase da minha vida."

"Isso é passado." Iwaizumi enrolou-se com um dos cobertores para omitir sua nudez.

"Eu sei e também sei que parte de mim nunca será capaz de esquecer o sofrimento que te fiz passar, o que é bom. Eu não posso, eu não _quero_ esquecer que machuquei a minha pessoa mais importante por egoísmo." O rapaz juntou as sobrancelhas. "Mas eu estou com um pouco de medo, o mesmo medo que senti quando mudamos de colégio e viemos para Aobajousai. A universidade é um lugar novo, e conheceremos outras pessoas e você pode perceber que merece alguém melhor, e eu—"

Os olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas e subitamente aquele Oikawa sempre cheio de si e transbordando autoconfiança desapareceu e deu lugar ao garotinho chorão que vivia puxando-o pela blusa, e que tinha medo de alturas e brigas. Ele tentava enxugar os olhos, mas as lágrimas teimavam em cair, escorrendo por aquele belíssimo rosto. Iwaizumi suspirou, inclinando-se à frente e tocando as mãos que tentavam esconder a face, como já havia feito inúmeras vezes desde que se conheceram. Oikawa tentou afastar-se, mas o moreno sabia exatamente como acalmá-lo. O beijo foi gentil e como em um passe de mágica os soluços cessaram. Os olhos se fecharam e eles compartilharam um longo beijo, que teve mais do que gosto de lágrimas.

"Você é realmente um idiota." Iwaizumi passou as costas das mãos sobre as bochechas úmidas. "Você fala como se eu fosse chutá-lo a qualquer momento. Eu ouvi a mesma coisa antes de entrarmos em Aobajousai. Nós conhecemos pessoas novas, mas estamos aqui, não é? Muita coisa mudou, mas muita coisa continua igual. _Nós_ continuamos os mesmos."

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa engoliu o choro. "M-Mas agora somos mais velhos, e você se tornou ainda mais atraente, Iwa-chan, e eu tenho certeza de que não faltarão interessados..." A expressão mudou drasticamente e seus olhos tornaram-se pequeninos. "Eu não vou permitir, Iwa-chan!"

"Permitir o quê?" Ele revirou os olhos. Aquela conversa não fazia sentido. "Você é o único que me vê dessa forma, idiota. E, ainda que fosse verdade, por que eu te deixaria?"

"Porque... realmente, por que... ?" o amante mordeu o lábio inferior e pareceu ponderar. "Bem, eu sou _praticamente_ perfeito, e _teoricamente_ não deveria me preocupar com isso... talvez você tenha razão... Iwa-chan seria um tolo por abrir mão de alguém como eu..."

Iwaizumi sentiu a veia em sua testa tremer e a vontade de chutar aquela criatura só não foi maior do que a de confortá-la. Enquanto Oikawa se perdia em seu mundo de fantasias, enumerando suas qualidades e vangloriando-se por sua perfeição, ele permitiu-se uma olhada rápida no anel em seu dedo. _Então é oficial, hm?_ Suas bochechas se tornaram coradas e pensar que teria aquela pessoa ao seu lado todos os dias, e não somente aos finais de semana, era muito mais do que ele desejava para sua vida.

"Oi, Trashkawa," ele elevou um pouco a voz e deixou o cobertor escorregar por seus ombros e expondo novamente sua nudez. "Por quanto tempo você vai me fazer esperar." Iwaizumi tinha plena consciência de que sua nova ereção estava totalmente visível.

Os olhos brilharam e Oikawa levantou-se, retirando a roupa de baixo e jogando-a para trás com certo charme. Um de seus joelhos tocou o colchão e ele inclinou-se à frente, erguendo o braço e deixando que as mãos se entrelaçassem. O sorriso em seus lábios era largo e quase tão brilhante quanto os anéis que refletiam a tímida luz que vinha de fora. Os corpos voltaram a se encontrar e o inevitável beijo selou aquele precioso momento.

Iwaizumi não tinha ilusões quanto ao futuro e sabia que haveria brigas, discussões e lágrimas, mas algo dentro dele dizia que os problemas seriam inferiores aos momentos felizes e que não haveria obstáculos que não pudessem ser superados.

A única certeza em seu coração era de que se estivessem juntos tudo ficaria bem.

\- FIM.

* * *

 **Notas da autora:**

Segundo especial de Valentine's Day postado~

Como mencionou a fofíssima da Tsukishima, acho que ficou meio óbvio os casais que escolhi escrever, mas mesmo assim manterei silêncio até o final. A última fanfic será postada amanhã e assim concluo esse feriado tão propício a histórias cheias de glitter e corações 3

Confesso que Oikawa x Iwaizumi é minha menina dos olhos e meu casal favorito no fandom. Eles me lembram MUITO o Kise x Kasamatsu, de Kurobasu, mas prefiro o ship de Haikyuu! pelo fato de eu não suportar o Kise hahaha. O Oikawa é simplesmente adorável e todas as vezes que ele interage com o Hajime eu fico fangirling por horas!

Bem, originalmente essa fanfic era para ser somente um especial básico, mas eis que, durante minha escrita, dei-me conta de que PRECISO trabalhar em uma longfic com esses dois. Sabe aquelas ideias que se tornam mais do que ideias e de repente você escreve um drama que poderia ser mais aprofundado? Pois é, eu senti isso com esta aqui e tomo a liberdade de comunicar que a transformarei em algo maior. Quero muito escrever esse draminha que esses dois passaram. É questão de honra hahaha!

Por hora, fico por aqui!

Obrigada por lerem~


End file.
